


Misery Has Two

by gothwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst and Porn, Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Recreational Drug Use, So be warned, Tags May Change, just pot tho, selectively mute jihoon, there a gonna be some heavy subject matters in this fic, thot!soonyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothwoozi/pseuds/gothwoozi
Summary: Soonyoung knew he didn't like Jihoon from the first night they met. Every time Jihoon's band performs after his band, he wants to yell, because he doesn't know whether he wants to fight the guy or fuck him.ora band au where Soonyoung and Jihoon both have deep faults that bring them together





	Misery Has Two

**Author's Note:**

> im back! i know ive really been slacking, but ive decided to write this fic for fun. if i treat fic writing like a job, it wont be enjoyable so im just doing this for myself. I hope you enjoy!

 

On the east side of Seoul, there’s a bar brightly lit from the outside in neon signs – almost as if it was calling to the cockroaches and creatures of the night to come and infest its walls. But, the interior is much dimmer than the bright pink and blue sign which reads “Club Seventeen.” 

Not that Soonyoung minds this. 

He’s grateful for every single moment of nights like these. 

Under the pale blue lighting, Soonyoung sets up the stage with his bandmates. A few patrons begin to spill in –  mostly just to drink whiskey to forget their mundane days, but Soonyoung sees them tapping their foot along to the music occasionally. 

Ever since he was a teenager, Soonyoung has wanted to do nothing but perform. Even if it’s just in a friend’s bar, the feeling is still intoxicating, much more so than the shots the owner, Wonwoo, will sometimes give him. 

As he’s adjusting the settings on the speaker’s, he sees the bar’s bouncer, Mingyu, escort a few people inside. Strangely, a few of them have guitar cases. 

For a moment, Soonyoung grimaces. Usually, it’s just their band performing, and Wonwoo hasn’t said anything about another act. 

Soonyoung leans over the stage to whisper towards their semi-manager, Seungcheol. He’s only halfway a manager, because he’s more like a friend who tags around to their late-night after-parties a lot. 

“Who the hell are they?” he hisses. 

Seungcheol looks startled towards the door. The silhouette of the smaller man trailing behind the other four seems somewhat familiar. 

“Did I not tell you?” he asks the other, puzzled. Soonyoung wrinkles his nose and glares. Seungcheol most certainly did not tell him! “Wonwoo booked another act to go on after you guys. I told him that wouldn’t be a big deal.”

“Why did he tell you and not the rest of us?!” Chan demands, distracted from his drum kit. 

“I  _ am  _ your manager,” Seungcheol huffs impatiently, as he puts his hands on his hips and pouts.

“You drive the van, Cheol,” Minghao deadpans, tuning his bass. 

“I’m pretty sure he’s only here for the Denny’s at the end of the night,” Jun mutters under his breath, plugging his bass into the speaker system. 

“Such disrespect from my own children,” Seungcheol mockingly scolds, but nobody is listening. 

Everyone watches the other band as Mingyu leads them to the bar. After a few seconds, everyone continues to do their own thing.

Everyone except Soonyoung.

Instead, he watches as the five men speak to Wonwoo. He gives them each a drink, except the small one. Rather, he has a very sour look on his face when Wonwoo tries to offer him one. 

Soonyoung turns to Seungcheol, about to ask him what he knows about the group, but he finds the other is just staring at intriguingly at the smaller one. 

Instead, he just turns away and moves on to his mic checks.

 

*****

 

Soonyoung’s moment comes. 

He walks up to that mic front and center, and suddenly, it feels like he owns the place. Occasionally, he’ll spot some people in the crowd staring at him in admiration and, often, lust. 

It’s a drug in and of itself. 

“This is a song about a one-night stand my main man, Minghao, had once,” Soonyoung announces, gesturing towards the blushing bassist.

When the song starts, some people actually stop their conversations to listen – to watch Soonyoung. He soaks up the attention. In fact, he practically basks in it as if it were the moon on a clear summer night. 

But, he notices some conversations don’t stop.

As his eyes are scanning the room, he notices Seungcheol talking to the short, black-haired musician from earlier. And, it doesn’t look like awkward small talk either. 

Soonyoung squints at them then begins to sing with more power. He doesn’t want to lose anybody’s interest. 

 

*****

 

“I wrote this last one,” Soonyoung mentions and smirks. “It’s pretty explicit.”

A slow sensual beat starts, and Soonyoung notices a couple girls blushing. 

The guy from before is still standing next to Seungcheol with his arms crossed. He doesn’t look impressed one bit.

He hasn’t looked impressed throughout their entire set. 

Rather, he looks annoyed. 

The thought somebody doesn’t like him is driving Soonyoung insane. 

So, he focuses his gaze on the guy.

It doesn’t work the way Soonyoung thought it would. 

Instead of squirming underneath his gaze and going red, the guy just turns away from Soonyoung’s gaze and heads towards the bathroom. His expression is a blank as a sheet of paper. 

Seungcheol definitely notices this.

 

******

 

After their set ends, Soonyoung immediately stomps over to the bar and slaps his hand down on to the bartop. 

“Shot of Grey Goose,” he demands through gritted teeth. 

Scowling, Wonwoo grabs the bottle from the shelf. 

“God,” he mumbles, pouring the clear liquid. He knows Soonyoung can be a diva sometimes, but he’s never seen the guy act like this. This tops the time he almost got into a bar-fight over some guy’s girlfriend. “What crawled up your asshole, princess?” 

“Nothing,” Soonyoung lies, downing the shot. Why should he care about one guy? His band probably isn’t even that great. 

“Another!” Soonyoung demands, causing Wonwoo to scoff at his impoliteness. Deep down, he feels guilt twinge in his gut for being a dick to someone who’s he’s been friends with for so long, but he  _ really  _ can’t control himself. 

Up on stage, the guy is helping Chan move his drums set off the stage. They exchange a few words, but it doesn’t seem to be much of conversation. 

Soonyoung has to resist the urge to throw his shot glass at the guy’s head. 

From the corner of his eye, Soonyoung can see Seungcheol approaching him with caution. The other must’ve seen him down his second shot and agressively slam his shot glass down on the bar top. 

“Should I even ask?” he tests, sitting in a barstool next to Soonyoung. 

“I wouldn’t,” Wonwoo responds offhandedly, drying a glass with a rag. Soonyoung shoots him a look that makes him suck a deep breathe through his teeth and turn away. 

“It’s nothing,” Soonyoung lies again. Really, he doesn’t even know why he’s  _ this  _ annoyed. This guy isn’t the first person who hasn’t liked him, and he won’t be the last. 

There’s a moment of uncertainty and discomfort between them.

“Alright,” Seungcheol says tensely, getting up from his stool. “I’m just…. gonna go over there.”

Then, he awkwardly scuttles away to go stand next to Jun and Minghao who are closer to the stage. 

“Hello, everybody!” the other band’s lead singer announces. He’s wearing a long red velvet robe and a choker. There are definitely several people in the crowd mooning over him. “We’re the New Romantics, and this is a song our drummer, Jihoon, wrote.”

_ Jihoon,  _ Soonyoung thinks, frowning. Even his name leaves a sour taste in his mouth. 

_ Jihoon _ shyly sticks his drumstick up in a little wave as there are a few scattered claps. He’s blushing, and Soonyoung finds that very ironic for somebody in a leather jacket. 

Just the opening has the dingy little bar hooked with its hypnotic beat. 

Even Soonyoung finds himself tapping his boot against the bottom railing of the barstool. 

Anybody would fall in love with the lead singer’s voice. It’s like honey, topped with a sugar sprinkle that is the harmony. Both of the vocalists are very into it, glancing back and forth from each other. 

But besides that,  _ Jihoon  _ is pounding on the drums as if nobody else in this club exists. It’s only him. 

Soonyoung doesn’t like that either. 

_ Why should _ Jihoon  _ get to escape from reality that easily?  _ Soonyoung thinks. 

It usually takes him at least 4 shots to reach that level of peace. 

What’s even worse is how  _ good _ the guy looks on stage. He’s not even the center of attention, but nobody could deny he was born for that stage. In fact, he’s way too talented to be hidden in this bug-infested bar. 

So…  _ why the fuck is he here? _

Not to mention, the guy is attractive in his own right… if you find short and stoic attractive.

In what feels like a millisecond, Jihoon glances up and makes eye contact with Soonyoung.

So, Soonyoung goes with his first instinct. He winks at the drummer and bites his lip.

In response, Jihoon rolls his eyes in annoyance and immediately looks away from Soonyoung, causing hot anger to well Soonyoung’s stomach.

_ Does he think he’s better than me?  _ Soonyoung internally demands vehemently.

After what feels like forever and no long enough, the song ends. 

Soonyoung exhales tiredly, unable to process all the swimming thoughts in his head. 

He’s not sure he’ll be able to last the rest of the set without throwing his shot glass at the stage.

_ Who the fuck is Jihoon? _

 


End file.
